Vehicle bodies include a front fascia disposed at the forward end of the vehicle. A forward load bearing beam is disposed rearward of the front fascia. Different strategies and/or features may be used to control the stiffness and/or displacement of the front fascia in response to an externally applied force. Different strategies and/or features may be used for each of an upper portion of the front fascia, disposed above the forward load bearing beam, and a lower portion of the front fascia, disposed below the forward load bearing beam. For example, a lower bumper stiffener may be included to increase the stiffness of a lower portion of the front fascia. Similar localized stiffening features may be adopted to control the stiffness of the upper portion of the front fascia.